Peace Amongst Families
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: Willow Peace and Tess Christian. Two younger sisters of two of Sky Highs 'Tough Guy Trouble Makers' Warren and Lash. Can they survive their first year at Sky High, while trying to keep their big brothers from killing eachother? Who knows. WarrenOC,Lash...
1. Introducing Willow and Tess

A/N I began writing this BEFORE the fic " Sky High 2" came on. Just to tell you.

Lovely

Isn't amazing what love can make people do? It can drive even the strongest to their untimely end. So you have to wonder, " What would happen if it was destroyed?" . To those who have had such visions, they'd shudder. They'd tell you " A world without love, is worse then a world with it." that " If love were to be eliminated from Earth, life, as we know it, shall be a living hell." and that " Though some say that love can drive you to the end, so can not loving anyone at all." So one must consider this: What is the greater evil?Love or no love? Careful consideration shows that both are of an equal evil. Both can destroy, create.

This is why, when put into consideration, love is the ultimate super weapon. It can destroy everything it sees...

Willow Peace looked out the dark window. It was raining outside. Raining hard. She hated this orphanage. She had lived there her whole life, and she thought it was created by the devil himself. She looked down at the entrance and saw a man with dark hair walk up the steps.

" Great," she huffed " another idiot here to adopt one of the 'normal' kids." she snarled at the other pictures of the 'normal kids' as she called them. All the _happy _kids. Willow had never been a 'normal kid'. She always could seem to mess a project up. It was like Lady Luck abandoned her very early on in her life. She would always mess up a simple thing like making drinks, or a snack for the others. And her temper was horrible. Oh, yeah, the throwing the fireballs out of her hands was a problem too.But so were all the other strange things that she could do. Like control earth,wind,water,darkness, and she was freakishly strong as well. She never knew who her parents were. She only knew she had a brother. Warren, they said. _' Warren...'_she felt like swearing that name was the devil. Warren never came to visit her. Warren never bothered to send a photo of himself. _'Oh no, good ol' Warren is to popular,to cool to be seen with a reject.'_she hissed. True, he did send her a birthday card, and a present. In each card, he swore he'd come for her soon. She looked over to the card she had recently gotten from him for her 16nth birthday.

_...This time, I swear Willow, I will come to get you..._

She highlighted that line with a red marker. Everyday she held her breath in high hopes that he'd come. Each day she'd let the brewth go when he didn't. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

" Willow, are you in there?" she heard her best friend Kayla ask through the door.

" Yeah." Willow replied back. She heard Kayla squeel with happiness. Willow raised an eyebrow in question.The door opened, and Kayla came inside. But behind her was the dark haired man from the stairs.

" Willow..." Kayla bit her tongue, she looked estatic " Willow, I'd like to introduce you to your brother, Warren." Willow went into shock. She looked at the man in question. He looked a bit like her. Dark hair, dark eyes, serious yet gentle . He was tall, like she was. She couldn't be less then one inch shorter then him. He was like he described in the letters.

" Warren." she whispered. Kayla looked from Warren to Willow and smiled.

" I'll just, leave you two alone to talk, shall I ?" Kayla left the room quietly.

" You came." Willow said.

" Yes, of course I did." Warren replied, smiling.

" To take me away?"

" Yes."

" For good?"

" For good." Willow smiled and walked over to her brother.

" It's good to see you big brother." both of them smiled.

" We'll have to stop at the Paper Lantern first." Warren said as they walked down the street.

" Oh? Why?"

" I need to pick a paycheck up."

" Ah." they walked in silence for a long time. " Hey, Ren?"

" Yes?"

" Weren't you involved in the Sky High incedent last year?" Warren stopped walking.

" Yes, but how did you know...?"

" I was told about it by Lash."

" You were what?"

" It's a pen pal thing. Long story."

" Must be weird for you to address a letter to the county jail." Warren said chuckling.

" A bit weird, yes." Willow admitted.

" When did you start this pen pal thing? Y'know, with Lash?" Warren asked.

" When I was thirteen." Willow answered.

" So Lash knew you that whole time, and didn't tell me?"

" Well, Ren, nobody knew you had a sister."

" That's true. But they'll know in a week or so." Willow smiled. They entered the Paper Lantern silently. Then, Warren's boss came up to him.

" Warren, your friends driving us crazy! Stop the yelling! I beg you!" Warren looked around and spotted Layla and Will. They were arguing...again. It started a few weeks ago. They were having the ' Who's the stronger' argument.

" Lord, this is not how I wanted you to meet my best friends Willow, honestly."

" S'ok." she replied, just happy she was with her brother, at last. Her and Warren walked over to the table where Layla and Will were arguing.

" Oh, so you think it's _funny _that I can't control making a lemon or an orange hmm?" Layla scoffed.

" Yes it is. Dang, you are mixing up bannana's with star fruit now!"

" If we were in a rainforest I would _so _be the better."

" But if we were in the city..."

" Both of you would shut up or leave." Warren said, finally inturupting. The two of them looked up. " I'm serious guys, you have three options. One, shut up, and keep your ideas and thoeries to yourselves. Two, take this out to the garden, where nobody is, or leave!" they stared blankly at him." I'm serious! I'm sick and tired of breaking up your guys' fights! I can have you banned if I wanted to."

" No, Warren, don't!" Layla squeeked. " I love this resteraunt! I couldn't survive if I was banned!" she glared at Will. " It's all _his _fault. He's being a sexist freak!"

" How so?" Warren asked, rolling his eyes, and putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

" He said, that just because I'm a girl, I wouldn't survive a battle with the Royal Pain."

" You survived the last one." Warren said blinking.

" Yes, but she wasn't the one fighting her."

" Sexist." Willow muttered .

" Willow!" Warren hissed. Layla looked at her.

" Oh, Warren, who's this?" Layla asked, her expression turned softer.

" This is my little sister Willow. Willow, this is Layla, and Will."

" Pleasure. " Willow muttered, staring at Will with cold eyes.

" What do you think Willow?" Layla asked.

" About what ma'am?" Willow sighed.

" Mine and Will's argument. Who would win?"

" Well, it all depends, what was the Royal Pain's damage?"

" Technopath." Layla replied.

" Ah. Well naturally Layla would win."

" What makes you think so?" Will asked coldly.

" One, the plant/earth element has quit an edge.You could shortcircut her with a citrus fruit. And..." Willow smiled " both her and the Royal pain are girls. Therefore, Layla could bring a hell of a lot more damage, emotionally, not pysically to her." Will blinked. Then, turning red, he shouted.

" Your all against me! Layla! It's over!" Layla got up, gritting her teeth.

" You are such a birk! I hate you! Your also a sexist!" Layla slapped him, hard, on the cheek. Fuming, Will stormed out of the resteraunt.

" What a bitch." Willow said blankly.

" Good ridance!" Layla hissed. " Lord, I never expected it to be this hard." Layla slumped into her chair again, looking crestfallen, and defeated. " Why me?"

" It's okay Lay, I'll talk to Will later."Warren said.

" No, don't. I was actually hoping he'd say it was over."

"Why?" Willow asked .

" He's growing...too cocky. I souldn't stand it anymore. Anyway, thanks for listening, I hafta go." after Warren and Willow said their goodbyes, Layla left the resteraunt.Willow waited quietly at the table, waiting for Warren to get his check. After he came out, they left the resteraunt, in silence.

" Sooo, what now?" Willow asked, slightly exasperated.

" I don't know. We could go and get you school stuff." Warren suggested.

" School...stuff?" Willow asked. " You mean I'm going to Sky High?" Warren nodded. " YES!" Willow started to jump around maniaclly, as it started to rain...hard..." Dammit." she hissed. She put her hand up and a large air ball was formed, getting bigger and bigger, blocking rain as it grew. Pretty soon it was surrounding both Willow and Warren. Warren stood there, gaping at her." Air controller, always handy."

" Your an ultimni aren't you?" Warren breathed.

" Yeah. It is convenient and inconvenient at the same time." Willow said.

" Wow. Your really,really powerful then." Warren stared at the sidewalk before them.

" Yes well, I do say it can be trouble. I have messed up plenty of prodjects at the orphanage in the past. And I dare say I _did _enjoy the look on the people's faces." Warren chuckled.

" So, did you have a 'title' at the orphanage? Y'know , where you the troublemaker or the tough girl?"

" Tough girl. I often picked fights with people when they asked about our parents."

"Why?"

" Because, they all assumed our dad was a drunk and our mom smoked because...I turned out so..._different_."

" I see. Well, I'm known as the tough guy at Sky High. One of the supposed loners. Someone who will get mad at the slightest interference. I heard our dad was kind of like that. I don't know much about how mom was." Warren looked at her ans smiled " So are you going to keep up the Peace tradition at school?"

" Of course! I can't let our name be mocked! It would be an...an...an outrage!" Warren chuckled. " Yes, yes, I shall keep up the family name!" The rest of the day was filled with a bunch of different funny happenings. As evening fell, the two of them stopped at the park to rest. Suddenly it started to rain...again...oh joy.

" Great, not again. It'll take forever for me to dry off." Warren hissed as they ran for cover in a sandbox enclosed under a playset. Inside they felt tired, rain, they decided, was something they BOTH didn't like. Then they heard a loud THUMP above them.

" What in the world..." Willow went outside to see that the rain was surrounding only them. No oher place on the playground was wet. It didn't make any sence. Then she felt something cold hit her in the back. " Okay who di..." when Willow felt her back to see what had hit her she felt...snow. " Snow? In the middle of August!" Willow then heard something. Laughing. A girl was laughing at her. She turned around to see a girl,standing on a small raincloud, laughing at her...wait...standing on a raincloud! What the..." Who are you? And why did you hit me in the back with a snowball...in the middle of August...at a really weird playground...in an equally weird town?"

" I'm Tess. Tess Christian. I'm a weatheril, a weather controller. I live at that house right over there?" she nodded towards a nice house right next to the park.

" I'm Willow Peace. An ulimini. I ...have absolutely no clue where my house is...WARREN! Where's our house!" Willow called towards the play toy.

" Warren? Your little brother I take it?" Sky asked.

" Big brother actually. And he's right behind you. Warren, this is Tess, Tess, Warren." Tess turned around and yelped, falling off her raincloud. Warren was standing there, an amused look on his face. "Warren Peace! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop scaring innocent people." Willow mockingly scolded him.

" Tess...Christian? No relation to Lash Cristian is there?" Warren asked.

" My big brother. Stupid idiot just HAD to get himself in jail. " Tess rolled her eyes.

" I'm a penpal of his." Willow said " I never knew he had a little sister."

" Ah well, I'm not someone he usually talks about. He usually walks around his stupid cell muttering ' I'm to pretty to go to jail! I'm to pretty to be in jail! WHY!' " Willow burst out laughing.

" Sounds like something he'd say." Willow admitted.

" So, are you going to Sky High? I'm just starting this year." Tess asked.

" Yes. Me too." Willow said.

" You 15?"

" 16. I didn't get to go until now."

" Ah. Well, I hope to see you there. I better go home. Mum is probably worrying about me."

" Okay. See you at school Tess!" Willow called out. As they watched Tess leave, Warren looked at his little sister.

" Okaayyy...for some reason she reminds me of Luna Lovegood from those Harry Potter books."

" Me too. At least she's nice."

" Yes.That's a good thing."

" Hey Warren?"

" Hm?"

" Seriously, where _do _we live?"

A/N And that's the first chapter:)


	2. Arriving at the Peace home

A/N Shit, sorry guys. I've been really busy lately, anyway, Chapter two!

LoZeldaFreak- Sorry M. :) I know Luna doesn't like purple/black striped kneesocks. I apologize. This chapter, I swear your character won't be called Luna.

Celestial Pendent- Thank you very,very muchess:)

To all who are confused about an ulimini , it is explained in this chapter.

This is going to be shorter then the last. It's gonna be a conversation between Kayla and Willow.Then Warren, Willow and Tess.

Willow sighed releuctantly at her new 'room'. As it turned out, the Peaces owned an old condemed theater. Her room was in one of the old dressing rooms... joy. She looked around at the stuff in the room. Old costumes,props,make-up containers, you name it.

" Where's the bloody phone? Warren!"

" What!" He called from his room above her.

" Where the damn phone?"

" It's by the left mirror." he shouted back. And sure enough, there it was. Sighing, Willow picked up the phone and dialed the orphanage's number. It ringed for a couple of minutes, and then the orphanage owner picked it up.

" 'Ello?" came the owner's rich Irish accent." Who is this?"

" It's Willow, Willow Peace. Can I speak to Kayla please?"

" Ah, hello deary. How are ya' likin' yer new home?"

" It's nice. I'm very happy. "

" Good, good. I'll go get Kayla for ya' dear." Willow heard the orphanage owner put the phone on the table, and walk off. Three minutes later, Kayla's happy voice came on.

" OOOHHH! Willow! I miss you already! Kyly's trying to hit me again! Oww..ow...OW!" Willow smiled Kyly is Kayla's little sister. Only five years old. She had an odd obsession with hitting things too. " Oh, so how's your new digs?" Kayla asked.

" Oh, they're...interesting. That's a definate."

" Cool. So, your brother cool?" Kayla asked.

" Yes. Very , very cool."

" Nice. And how are you feeling?"

" I'm fine. I'm still a bit fazed though."

" I bet you would be! Hey Will, can I ask you something?" Kayla said in a slightly suspicious voice.

" Shoot." Willow replied.

" Well, you left an album here..."

" Uh-oh."

" And there are some pretty freaky images in it." Kayla paused, Willow could hear the sound of a page being turned " Newspaper clippings, pictures, articles."

" Ummm..."

" Willow, what in the world is going on here?" Kayla asked. No response." Tell me Willow! I'm your best friend!" Kayla said.

" Kay, it's ...complicated. If I tried to tell you then I would be in deep shit." Willow replied.

" WHAT'S WRONG?" Kayla shouted over the phone.

" I...honestly Kay, I can't tell you. It'll get you in more danger then myself."

" I don't care. Tell me Willow. Why are there so many pictures of Barren Battle and Shika-Tai in your old books?"

" I...they...they...their my...parents."

" Stop joking Willow..."

" I'm not! I'm telling the truth! Barren Battle and Shika-Tai are my parents okay! It's not something I really like to talk about."

" So...that means...you...which would explain all the weird things you can do...and the fire... HOLY SHIT! Willow you have superpowers!"

" Yeah, it kinda sucks sometimes." Willow addmitted dryly. She sighed and headed for the kitchen, the phone in between her head and shoulder.

" So, that means your brother has super powers to right?" Kayla asked.

" Yup, he's a fire-ball thrower." Willow replied, looking in the fridge.

" But, wait, you can do all that wierd stuff. What does that make you?"

" Apparently , I'm an ulimini." Willow said, taking out the milk.

" An ulimi...what?" Kayla asked.

" An ulimini. It means I can do it all. I can control elements, such as fire,earth,water,wind,darkness,and light. And I can lift things three-hundred times my weight. I can also fly."

" Well that explains a lot." Kayla replied.

" Hey! Be nice." Willow said jokingly.

" Nuh uh. I could never figure out why you were so good at basketball. Now I know."

" Ah, I see. You aren't going to tell anyone...are you?" Willow asked.

" No . I automatically assumed I was sworn to secracy."

" Good. Because you are." Willow replied.

" Oh...dammit. Kyly's trying to burn the kitchen again. Got to go. Bye-ya Willow! And don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" with that, Kayla hung up the phone. Willow sighed and turned the phone off. She set it down on the counter and looked at her little snack. Some ricecrackers and milk. Something Willow had always enjoyed eating. She guessed it came from her heritage. She had heard her mom was part Chinese after all.

" Willow?" Willow turned around and saw Warren standing there. He smiled. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine." Willow replied.

" Good. Wouldn't want my little sister disgruintled."

" Your just saying that because you know I can kick your arse." Willow said.

" Naturally." Warren replied. Willow laughed.

" Well, better you to be scared that I'll whoop you, then the vise-versa." Willow said.

" That's what you think." Warren replied. Willow laughed.

"Tis not what I think dear brother, tis what I know." Willow smiled.

" Whatever. Hey, I was thinking, do you want to come with me to... where dad is?" Warren asked. Willow looked at him.

" I...I guess so." Willow replied.

" You don't have too."

" But, I sort of want too." Willow replied.

" Then it's settled. We'll go tomorrow?"

" Yeah." Willow said.

" Okay, sounds pretty good." Just then they heard the bell that told them somebody was at the entrance. Willow ran down the stairs, across the stage, and down the aisles to the entrance. She opened the door to see Tess standing there , in a purple and black striped jacket, and a matching ensamble.

" Hi! I just thought I'd drop by to tell you we'll be at the same school! I'm only a sophmore, but still, it's pretty cool, eh?" Tess said.

" That's awsome!" Willow cried. " Oh how cool. We'll be Sky High friends. That'll be neat."

" Sure will. Hey, can I come in? It's raining."

" Can't you make the rain stop? " Willow asked.

" I could, but I don't feel like it."

" Okay, come on in." Tess stepped inside and pulled off her hood. Her blond hair was in pigtails, which she brought together at the top and clamped them together with a very pretty clasp. She apparently had an eye for style.

" So, this is your place eh? It's pretty cool. It's huge too. I don't think even my house is this big. And that's saying something."

" It sure is, you live in a mansion!" Willow said.

" Yes well, it get's kind of dull after awhile. What can I say?" Tess said.

" I suppose it would." Willow replied.

" HEY WILLOW! WHO WAS AT THE DOOR!" Warren shouted from the kitchen.

" TESS!" Willow shouted back.

" OH." Willow and Tess walked back to the kitchen and found Warren raiding the cabnits.

" Damn, I think we're all out of teriyaki sauce." Warren said.

" Really? That sucks." Willow sighed " I guess we'll hafta go to the store."

" Yeah." Warren came to his full height and sighed. " Is orange chicken okay for you then?" he asked.

" Yeah, it's fine."

" Okay. Tess, you staying for dinner?" Warren asked.

" Sure, I'd love to."

" Okay." Warren went over to the fridge. " You two help yourselves to something to drink. I think we have milk, soda, and green tea."

" Okay." Willow replied. " Well, this is going to be an interesting dinner."

A/N And that's all for this chapter:) Please review!


	3. Uh ohLash is back

They were just about to sit down to eat when they heard the doorbell ring. Willow, sighing, got up and walked through the maze of doors to get to the front foyer. She walked down the stairwell, and over to the door. She carefully pulled one of the curtains back to see who was there. When she saw the person who was at the door, her jaw dropped.

It was Lash.

It was bloody, freaking Lash.

At her home.

OH this was just MARVOLOUS. ( note the sarcasm)

" Lash! How the bloody hell did you...wait, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Lash covered her mouth with his hand. Great, he just HAD to be the freaking stretchy one.

" Shh! I got parrol. They said they would drop all charges if I redid my senior year at Sky High. Plus, I have a damn tracker on me, if I even try anything wrong, they'll be on me like they are on donuts. "

" Oh yeah that's fast. Ever since the low-carb craze they've been eating carrots you moron. "

" You know what I mean. Geez." Lash sighed and leaned against the door. " So, are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to stand in the rain until you do?"

" Give me one good reason why I should."

" Well, one, I'll post pictures of you from that Christmas party at the orphanage, in school if you don't."

" LORD! Fine ! Come in! But do it at your own risk. Or my brother might...no" she laughed " he _will_ beat the crap out of you."

" Your brother?" Lash asked.

" Yes my brother dufus."

" I didn't know you had a brother."

" You never asked." Willow replied coldly.

" Touche."

" Well, I don't know what to tell you Lash. But I guess you can come in. We were just about to have dinner." Lash walked into the theater and looked around. He had never been here before. So this was odd. He had to admit, what he had on was not exactly meant for theater.He had regular stone wash jeans on, a black shirt that said 'Keep staring, I might do a trick!' , and a leather jacket. And of course , shoes. But never the less, he was definatly NOT dressed for theater.

" So what's your brother's name?" Lash asked. Willow smiled mischevously.

" Oh, you know him Lash. " Lash looked at her curiously.

" I do? "

" Yes, you do. Though, I'm not so sure he'd be to happy to see you. Especially now."

" What do you mean, especially now?"

" Well, especially now his life is getting a bit brighter. I mean, you really screwed up his life last year at school. Woo we."

" You mean your brother was at school last year?"

" No, he was studying on white tigers mysteriously turning black. Yes of COURSE he was at school last year. Lordie."

" Oh."

" Oh." Willow mocked.

" Well , I just don't know what to say."

" Then don't talk at all." Willow snapped. They entered the dining room, and Willow immediatly walked up behind Warren, and tapped him on the shoulder. " Warren, we have a ...visitor." Warren turned around and saw Lash standing there. Willow could see fire forming in her brother's eyes. Happy, she sat down next to Tess and smiled. " Oh how _happy _school reuinions are."

" Yes, aren't they though?" Tess said, watching the scene in front of them with considerable interest.

" You! Your Willow's big brother?" Lash said.

" No, I'm the freakin' Easter Bunny." Warren got up and walked over to Lash, whom he was taller than, by at least three inches. Cliche, no?

" Well, I now know sarcasm runs in the family with you people. "

" It's a trait I happen to like, thank you very much. " Warren growled.

" Obviously." Lash said.

" Hey Lash, be careful you don't get to mad. You don't want to have an accident, do you?" Tess teased ( ooo a pun.)

" Tess? What are you doing here?"

" What does it look like? I'm having dinner with the Peaces."

" Why?"

" Because they're my new friends."

" Why?"

" Because you don't have a brain."

" Wh...hey! That was not funny!"

" Oh yes it was. "

" Oh shut up."

" That's not very nice."

" Since when have I ever been nice to you?"

" Ooo good point."

" Lash, why are you in my house?" Warren asked, a fireball visibly forming in each hand.

" Your sister let me in."

" Willow! Why did you do that?" Warren asked, looking at his sister.

" Ah, I just wanted to see what would happen. Tha's all." Willow replied innocently.

" I see. Well, you want something to happen? Somethign will _defiantly happen_." Warren lunged at Lash quickly. Lash , not knowing he'd do that, fell down immediatly. Warren raised up one of his hands, a fireball in that hand, and plunged it down, just barely missing Lash's head. Lash stretched his arms and grabbed the back of Warren's shirt, lifting him up. Warren kicked him in the stomach, making him scream. Lash got up and let go of Warren, unable to hold his weight any longer. Warren laughed.

" What's wrong Christian, haven't been able to go to the gym a lot lately? " Warren smiled at Lash's angry face." Ooo, struck a nerve did I?" Lash tried to lunge at Warren, but missed. Warren was admittedly faster and more graceful then Lash. I guess the whole stretchy thing gave him a disability.

" What do you know Peace?" Lash asked " It's not like you haven't seen plenty of a jail before." Warren's eyes were on fire. He sent a rather large fireball in Lash's direction, catching his coat on fire. Screaching, Willow shot a water stream at him, putting out the fire. She didn't want the bloody theater to burn down, now did she?

" Shut up you bastard!" Warren shouted, sending another fireball this way, and it just barely missed Lash's head.

" Okay, guys, that's enough!" Williow shouted as Lash picked up Warren and was attempting to stuff his head into the fish tank. Lash did nothing to stop. " I SAID," Willow's eyes began to have a firey expression. " ENOUGH!" she sent a huge gust of wind at Lash and Warren, hurtling them into the wall. Hard...ouch.

" Ow. Your sister is too strong ." Lash said, trying to peel himself off.

" No need to tell me." Warren said. Tess sighed, got up, and walked over to her brother. She noticed his arms were still stretched out and she grinned.

" Uh...oh. No! Tess! Don't!" Tess smirked as she jumped and grabbed both of Lash's arms.She quickly procceded to tie them into a knot. When she was done, she was grinning ear to ear.

" I have wanted to do that for awhile now." Tess admitted. She sighed and looked at her brother. " So I take it they let you out on parrol?" Lash nodded. " And you have to redo your senior year at Sky High?" he nodded again. Tess sighed and turned to Willow. " Willow, my dear friend. This is going to be a _long _school year."

" Oh, to be sure." Willow replyed, looking at the scene with great amusement. " It _will_ be a long year."

A/N Dundun duuuuuuuuuun. Okay, you guys know the drill.

A/N/N The idea to tie Lash's arms together came from my friend Mary( LozFreak) , who has always wanted to do that.


End file.
